glitchproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tari
Tari is a cyborg Meta Runner who appears in both SMG4 and Meta Runner as the main protagonist. Tari in SMG4 and Tari in Meta Runner are not from the same universe however and are different characters. She is currently a Tascorp Meta Runner, after being forced into the role by Lux, in order to save Theo. Appearance SMG4 Tari has blue hair and pink eyes. She wears a blue "blue jay" jacket, and socks and sandals. She has a cybernetic right arm. She is much more low-poly compared to her Meta Runner counterpart, a theme with SMG4. Meta Runner Tari has blue hair and pink eyes. She wears a blue jacket gifted to her by Lamar to stop Tascorp from tracking her. She also has a cybernetic right arm. She also wears socks and sandals. She has a "blue jay" motif. Personality Tari is a kind, insecure, shy girl, but she is loyal to her friends. Relationships Meta Runner Theo Tari met Theo within her first Game Warp, in which Tari started playing Ultra Jump Mania after Belle attempted to beat the speedrunning world record before she found herself transported into the game's world. They have been friends since. Lamar Tari met Lamar when he rescued her and Theo from Tascorp in his car, after seeing her at Belle's Ultra Jump Mania Speedrunning Attempt, whilst attempting to spy on Lucks. She then met the rest of the members of MD-5 and was recruited. In "Game Plan", he was shown to be very protective of Tari, and the rest of MD-5, not wanting them to risk their lives on "that suicide mission", Operation: Silent Demon Sofia Sofia first saw Tari, whist attempting to spy on Lucks and Tascorp. After Lamar rescued Tari, Tari met up with the other members of MD-5, including Sofia. Belle Belle met Tari after her failed speedrunning attempt. After seeing her warp into the game, she informed Lucks about her unusual powers. Since then, Belle has been Tari's rival and attempts to gain her abilities for Tascorp. During the Tempest tournament, Belle tried to get answers about what happened to Lucinia. Masa Masa met Tari after she was recruited for MD-5. He was first sceptical of her, worried that she and Theo would be "dead weight" for the team. However, after battling her in Battleblaze, he realised her potential. Powers Tari possesses the ability to warp into the world of videogames. When in this state, she can see clips on how to act in the games. She uses this ability to enhance her skills. She is also able to easily adapt to any videogame she comes across. Not to mention her cybernetic arm, which improves her gaming skills. Appearances Meta Runner SMG4 Trivia * Tari is one of the only characters to appear in every episode of Meta Runner. * Both Tari's crossed over in the episodes "Wrong Warp" from Meta Runner and "War Of The Fat Italians 2019" from SMG4 as an easter egg. Category:Meta Runner Characters